Perseus son of Hades
by DoricWolf
Summary: My First one off short of what would life have been life if percy was born as the first son of Hades prior to Kronos being overthrown. I may expand this if there is any interest in it. Please R


Zeus's POV (Battlefields of Aeolia)

Form up! Form up, and stand fast my brothers, my sisters. For today is, the day that we finally break free from the oppressive shadow of these Titan overlords and forge our own destiny.

Zeus observes the restlessness of his troops as he strode in front of the army of the gods. At this moment finally understood the vast scale of the undertaking I chose to embark upon all those years ago when I convinced my siblings that war was the only way that we could ever be free of my father, Kronos' tyranny.

As I looked upon the overwhelming might of the titan forces, it was clear that they easily outnumbered our own forces three to one.

As I stood and looked at the massive force that stood between my family and our final goal I saw a ripple of movement towards the center of the enemy lines.

My father had finally come, at his side stood the imposing figure of his right hand man, his general, Atlas the titan of strength and the heavens.

The sight of Atlas and my father was enough to chill me to the bone. Yet, I knew that I had to appear strong for the army.

Poseidon POV

As I stood next to my little brother I couldn't help but to feel that this might be my final day of my life, and yet I wouldn't chose to live, or die any other way.

I leaned to my brothers I said in a hushed voice that only they could hear. Zeus, I don't know if this is to be our last day alive, but, I just wanted to thank you again for saving us all those years ago from father. Brother, you have my trident from this day until the end of my days and if today is to be our last then I am glad I get to die fighting for my family.

Do you think that I made the wrong choice brother? asked Zeus. Had I not started this foolishness we would still be safe and sound at home with mother, we might never have had to raise arms in an attempt to overthrow father.

Nonsense, Hades responded. You did what was right little brother; we do not fault you for that. The only thing that I regret is that I may never get to see my son again.

At this statement, both Zeus and I looked away form Hades; our conscious riddled with guilt, knowing full well that Perseus was present somewhere within the ranks of warriors that we at this moment had our backs to.

I couldn't face my brother knowing that his son who was, himself just a boy, not even in his sixteenth year was here at this final battle willing to fight and possibly die to prove to his father, my brother that he was a worthy heir and a son to be proud of.

Hades must have noticed something from the way our bodies tensed because he quickly started to look around for any sign of his son.

However, at that very moment, a deep reverberating base note was heard across the battlefield and we knew that the final battle had begun.

This was the deciding battle and as I rushed forward with my men I stole one last glance at my family knowing full well that this may be the last time that we are all in the same place for a very long time to come.

Perseus POV

As I stood to the rear of the army I could just barely hear the last residual notes of a war horn fading into oblivion I steeled my nerves.

Clutching my spear Δικαιοσύνης (Justice) and picking up my shield from where it lay I readied myself to protect my family.

Both my spear and my shield were gifts from my father, Hades. The shield was a Black Greek hoplon with the image of a pitchfork embossed in fine silver filigree. The spear was roughly seven and a half feet long made from a combination of Stygian Iron and titanic silver.

My father once told me that these weapons belonged to my mother. However, I never met her and these weapons are all that I have to remember her by.

The clatter of sword fighting to my right breaks me from my thoughts as I rolled to the side narrowly managing to avoid a spear that thrust towards my head at a blinding speed. I realize that spearman was far more than an average human I had somehow, probably due to my horrid luck, found myself facing the titan of the West, Iapetus.

As a retreated out of the way of yet another jab of his spear, I found that Iapetus speed had slowed down greatly and I was able to defend against his blows as they came in rapid order.

Though the barrage of blows was tremendous, I found myself quickly getting accustomed to blocking, dodging, and returning my own blows in quick succession we were too evenly matched for either of us to win without our opponent making a mistake.

It was finally after an hour and a half of fighting that my opening finally came. Iapetus feeling overconfident had overextended his reach in an attempt to stab me from a distance. It was not much but that quarter second mistake was enough for me to get inside of his guard and deliver a mortal bow to the bottom of his left lung.

As I withdrew my spear, i could start to see just how tremendous the damage was. Golden ichor was rapidly pouring from Impetus's newly collapsed left lung, a puddle of gold already forming at the base of his feet. Crumbling to the ground Iapetus raised his head glairing into my eyes so intently that I felt he must be able to see my soul. With his final breath he managed to choke out beaten by a boy so green that he pisses grass, what would my son say if he could see me now. What a disgrace. With those final words the great titan of the west died and his soul returned to Tartarus.

As I looked around, I could see that that while the battle was won. My father and uncles were slicing Kronos up into little tiny pieces in the hopes that it would be eons before he was strong enough to reform again. We had won and now it was a time of peace and reward and all that was left to do was to figure out our godly domains then, we would be able to start the rest of our lives in peace.

Third Person POV (Olympian throne room)

As the Olympians sat in their throne room celebrating their newly won victory and subsequent freedom from the titans there was a sudden flash of light and as the light faded so did the boisterous noise and celebration.

In the middle of the stunned gods and goddesses stood the Moirai; Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos.

Welcome to our hall, our most exalted guests, what may we do to be of assistance to you ladies, said Zeus.

We require noting of you godling, we are simply here to reveal the domains which each of you will control, stated the fates as one.

For Hestia, eldest of the Olympians you shall be the goddess of the hearth, home, and flame. For in you we see the strength to keep this family together and healthy.

For Hades, eldest son of Kronos and Rhea you shall be the god of the underworld, the undead, and forbidden riches. Furthermore, you shall be the king of the underworld. Rule it justly.

Next for dear sweet Demeter, you shall be the goddess of agriculture and soil. May you watch over the earth and provide for its people for they are now yours to provide for.

Now it is time for the middle son, Poseidon, we name you god of the sea, earth shaker, and the father of horses. As with your brother you shall be the king of all beneath the sea.

Now for Hera we name you goddess of family, marriage, and children; queen of the gods and wife to Zeus. May you watch over your family and rule as a kind and fare queen.

Now, at the bequest of your brothers we name you Zeus god of the sky, weather, and lightning; King of the gods.

Lastly, we ask that young Perseus step forward and accept his domains. As he stepped forward, there was a palpable tension in the air as this young godling waited anxiously to find out his domains and just who exactly he was. Perseus boomed the fates we name you god of Justice, time, twilight, and freedom. May you find the answers you are looking for godling.

Perseus POV

Once again, there was a bright flash of light and the fates were gone.

However, they had raised as many questions as they had answered for me. Some remained such as who was my mother, what is my reason for living, and will we truly be at peace?

However, one thing was for sure, I know whom I am. I am Perseus, son of Hades, prince of the underworld and god of Justice, time, twilight, and freedom. I am Perseus.


End file.
